Conventionally, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus includes a receiving coil that receives a magnetic resonance signal emitted from a subject to be tested, a receiver that generates magnetic resonance signal data by converting the magnetic resonance signal output from the receiving coil into a digital signal, and a collector that collects the magnetic resonance signal data. In such a configuration, conversion of the magnetic resonance signal received by the receiving coil into a digital signal at as early a stage as possible to suppress inclusion of noise in the magnetic resonance signal is recently considered.